The Curse Of Nightmare Moon
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: It was almost a thousand years ago that Nightmare Moon casted a curse upon her helmet. When the chosen one would put it on, total chaos and eternal darkness would threaten our world. So when Raimon visits the museum of local legends, Suishou Yusaburu comes in touch with the helmet. The only thing that can save her and everyone else is a true loves first kiss. Rated T for safety.


**Twilight: Hi guys, sorry for being so absent lately I had no inspiration at all and I didn't feel like writing, well anyway this story was requested a long time ago by Shiranai Atsune. Hope you like it and sorry if you don't this was just one of the many weird things that pop op in my mind.**

**Fubuki: Twilight-san doesn't own inazuma eleven or any of the characters.**

**Twilight: Thank you fubuki-kun, now the story!**

* * *

_It started as we all know  
almost over a thousand years ago._

_With the origin of Nightmare Night  
Underneath a Full Moon's light._

_A darkened princess with a bittered heart  
Muttered the words to let her curse start._

**_"The day will come when I'll rise once again,  
My succesor will spread chaos amongst them!"_**

**_"With hair black as night,  
Only a few strands of moon white."_**

**_"She will finish what I start,  
She will tear harmony apart."_**

**_"And when she succeeds the sun will never  
rise again and the night will last forever!"_**

* * *

**- Yusaburu P.O.V. -**

"I'm so excited!" Cheered Haruna, who was sitting next to me in the school bus. "We're going to Japan's Mythical museum! I already looked on their website, there are so many cool things there!"

"Like what?" Asked Kogure bored. "Seriously which well-thinking mind would fill a museum with things that never existed? USHISHI!"

"KOGURE-KUN!" Haruna yelled angry.

"Now, now Kogure." I said. "If you don't like it then why did you come? If you didn't want to come you could've stayed at school with the others who didn't want to."

"Because a school trip is one of the perfect moments to pull pranks on people!" He muttered to himself. "USHISHI"

"Heard that." Said Haruna. "Anyway I red on their website that they have lots of interesting things from all kind of different legends."

"Like what?" Asked Endou who was sitting behind us.

"Different stuff, they have an exhibition dedicated to mythical creatures such as mermaids, ghosts ans vampires. They have a department dedicated to horror myths such as Bloody Mary. But their most popular department is '_The Curse Of NightMare Moon_'!"

"Nightmare Moon?" I asked. "What's that?"

"I don't know, it wasn't on their website. Guess we'll see it once we're there."

**(Time skip, they're at the museum.)**

"Now remeber, we gather here again at two o'clock." Said the teacher. "And stick to your group, I don't want anyone wandering through this museum on their own!"

I went with Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka and Aki. We visited the 'Supernatural'-department first.

I learned many kind of interesting things about mermaids, fearies, ghosts and vampires. I enjoyed every single minute.

"This is much better than those dusty museums we have in tokyo!" I said.

"Uhm.. c.. can we s.. skip the horror-part?" Fuyuka stuttered.

"To be honest I wouldn't mind if we did that either." Natsumi added.

And so we walked straight past the horror myths, and headed towards the most popular part of the entire museum.

The room of the gallery looked like a greeck temple dedicated to the night. The ceiling was painted dark blue and millions of tiny lamps represented the millions of stars, small white lines were painted between the lamps/stars to form constellations.

What really captured my attention was the stained glass window where a black horse with a horn, wings and blue mane was standing on its hind legs.

"Wowowowowowo!" I said. "Nightmare Moon is a unicorn with wings?" "Kogure was right, this museum is build by a lunatic." I thought by myself.

"The sign board says that Nightmare Moon, also known by the name of princess Luna, was an allicorn who controlled the night in all it's glory." Said Haruna. "The Legend says that Nightmare Moon left her helmet when she was banned to the moon. And that only one person could wear the helmet, whent that happens total chaos would be spread over earth."

"Still sounds like total bull crap to me." I replied.

"Aww come on Yuyu-chan." Said Aki teasingly. "It's not that bad."

"Don't call me Yuyu! You know I hate that nickname!" I replied a little irritated.

"Then turn your frown upside down!" Haruna said.

I smiled.

"That's better." Said Fuyuka. "come on let's look around this exhibition for a bit, it does look fun."

And what seemed to be really childish in the beginning turned out to be very interesting.

I learned that Nightmare Moon had her own Nightmare Night, where she led the poorest and most unlucky of them all to a new country in the middle of the night where they could be happy and start over. The ones who left their old homes were called her _Children Of The Night_.

We saw many other things, paintings of Nightmare Moon where she fought against her sister, how she had been when she was young and as how she was remembered as the Mare In The Moon. At last we reached the helmet.

It was made from some sort of of unknown metal that was a little blueish. It had a crescent moon engraved in it and had a pattern of stars.

"It's been said that only one person can wear it," said Natsumi who was reading the sign underneath it. "Seems uncertain to me."

I wasn't paying attention to it. I was so fixated to the helmet that I hadn't even heard her saying it. And it may sound weird but I could swear I heard it calling me.

"Yusaburu-san?" Asked Fuyuka, and she waved her hand before my eyes.

"Huh? What's the matter?" I asked confused.

"Are you allright? why were you staring at the helmet?" Fuyuka asked.

"It was like your eyes would pop out any moment!" Haruna explained.

"I was?" I asked. "I don't know, but don't worry it was nothing!" I said quickly.

"Well it's almost 2 o'clock, guess we go back before we're running late." Said Aki.

Before we left the exhibition I looked back one more time and saw the helmet shimering underneath the lamps.

* * *

**Twilight: I know nothing has happened yet but that'll come in the next chapter!**

**reviews? :)**


End file.
